


A szerviz

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mechanics, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A férfi ruhája olaj- és festékfoltos volt, több helyen szakadások éktelenkedtek ormótlan kezeslábasán, mégsem ruházata volt az, amin a fiatal milliomos szeme megakadt, hanem a meleg barna szemek, a szőkített, csibészesen felborzolt haj, a férfias ádámcsutka és legfőképpen a furcsa szövetcsík, ami eltakarta az idegen orrát."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A szerviz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akemi22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akemi22).



> Félálomban írtam, szóval az esetleges hibákért bocsánat...

Aoi utálta a szervizeket. Koszos és zajos helyek voltak, ahol az ember ruháját bármikor megfoghatta a motorolaj és félő volt, hogy egy óvatlan lépés miatt elcsúszhat az autókból csöpögő benzinen. Ha tehette, a fiatal milliomos elkerülte az ilyen mocskos helyeket, és a sofőrjét vagy az asszisztensét küldte el elintézni az éves karbantartást és a kötelező vizsgáztatást. Most viszont ő vezette drága Jaguarját, egyedül volt, amikor a kocsi lerobbant. Még szerencse, hogy a sarkon történt, mindössze néhány méternyire innen. Meg is örült, amikor meglátta a szerviz cégérét, és amikor segítséget kért az ott dolgozóktól, azok a legnagyobb természetességgel tolták be autóját a szerelőműhelybe, minden zokszó nélkül, pedig odakint zuhogott az eső.

Aoi értékelte ezt. Bár jóval gazdagabb volt az itt dolgozóknál, sohasem volt sznob - ő azokat az embereket értékelte, akik megdolgoztak a pénzükért. Márpedig itt kemény és precíz munka folyt, ez azonnal látszott, és bár irtózott a gondolattól, hogy esetleg bepiszkolódik kedvenc Armani öltönye, érdeklődve figyelte, hogyan sürgölődnek az emberek autója és a többi másik körül.

\- Jó napot kívánok - szólította meg egy férfi a háta mögött, mire Aoi a hang irányába fordult, hogy viszonozza a köszönést, azonban a torkán akadt a szó, amikor megpillantotta a vele szemben álló szerelőt. A férfi ruhája olaj- és festékfoltos volt, több helyen szakadások éktelenkedtek ormótlan kezeslábasán, mégsem ruházata volt az, amin a fiatal milliomos szeme megakadt, hanem a meleg barna szemek, a szőkített, csibészesen felborzolt haj, a férfias ádámcsutka és legfőképpen a furcsa szövetcsík, ami eltakarta az idegen orrát. - A nevem Suzuki Akira, én vezetem a műhelyt.

\- Öhm, Shiroyama Yuu - kapott észbe Aoi, és gyorsan meghajolt. A férfi rámosolygott, mire Aoi szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

\- Szeretném elkérni az autó papírjait.

\- A kesztyűtartóban vannak. Vegyék ki nyugodtan - mondta Aoi a Jaguar felé mutatva, mire a műhely vezetője bólintott egyet.

\- Köszönöm. Az ön igazolványára is szükségem lesz. Sajnos az új jogszabályok miatt megnőtt a papírmunka mennyisége, és szigorúbb nyilvántartást kell vezetnünk a szervizelt autókról, főleg a nagy értékűekről - magyarázta bocsánatkérő arccal Akira, mire Aoi sóhajtott egyet, és előhalászta irattárcáját, amit kissé kelletlenül tett a szerelő cseppet sem tiszta kezébe.

\- Várhatóan mikor lesz kész az autóm? - kérdezte, mire Akira megvonta a vállát.

\- Az attól függ, mi baja van. Szeretné megvárni, amíg átvizsgáljuk? Akkor pontosabbat fogok tudni mondani.

\- Megköszönném - bólintott Aoi, mire a szerelő barátságosan az irodájába terelte a férfit.

\- Itt mégiscsak kényelmesebb, helyet is tud foglalni - mutatott egy szék felé, mire Aoi leült. - Addig én elintézem a papírmunkát.

A szőke férfi elővett egy köteg nyomtatványt, amit azonnal el is kezdett kitölteni. Egyetlen percre hagyta csak magára Aoit, amíg kiment a Jaguar papírjaiért és megkérdezte az embereitől, mi a helyzet a kocsival.

\- Sajnos nincs jó hírem - sóhajtott az irodába visszatérve. - Úgy tűnik, a motorral van probléma, a...

\- Hagyja a részleteket - vágott közbe savanyú képpel Aoi. - Nem értek a kocsikhoz, szóval ennyi erővel kínaiul is megpróbálhatná elmagyarázni nekem. Inkább csak azt mondja meg, hogy rendbehozató-e, mennyi időbe fog telni és mennyibe fog ez kerülni nekem.

\- Nos, rendbe tudjuk hozni, de új alkatrészekre lesz szükség. Ha szerencsénk van és találok Japánban, akkor holnap reggel neki is tudunk kezdeni, de ha külföldről kell rendelni...

\- Az hetekbe is telhet - fejezte be a mondatot Aoi. - Kurva jó!

\- Sajnálom - vont vállat a szőke, és arckifejezéséből ítélve komolyan is gondolta. - Máris utánanézek, honnan tudok a leghamarabb alkatrészt szerezni.

A férfi így is tett: leült ütött-kopott számítógépe elé, és egy ujjal pötyögve - Aoi önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott a látványtól - gépelni kezdett. Úgy öt perc keresés után felcsillant a szeme, és mosolyogva fordult ügyfele felé, aki úgy érezte, bukfencet hány a gyomra ettől a mosolytól.

\- Innen mindössze néhány saroknyira van egy külföldi luxusautókra specializálódott üzlet, nekik van készleten a kérdéses alkatrészből. A tulaj jóbarátom, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a lehető leghamarabb idehozza. Fel is hívom - mondta, azzal felkapta telefonját és máris tárcsázni kezdett. Aoi nem sokat értett meg a telefonbeszélgetésből. Annyira analfabéta volt a kocsikhoz, hogy úgy érezte, az előtte ülő férfi valamilyen titokzatos törzsi nyelven társalog barátjával, mégis minden szaván csüngött és le sem vette róla a szemét. Pedig egy egyszerű szerelő még soha nem volt ilyen hatással rá, ő többnyire az öltönyös úriember típust tartotta nagyra.

\- Nos - fordult felé Akira, amikor végzett a telefonbeszélgetéssel -, Ruru azt mondta, hogy egy órán belül át tudja hozni. Holnap reggel neki is állunk a munkának.

\- Csak reggel? De akkor mi lesz velem? Nekem kell ez a kocsi, mégpedig azonnal! - csattant fel Aoi kétségbeesetten, mire Akira megvakarta a fejét.

\- Nézze, Shiroyama-san, nem vagyok varászló, márpedig az kellene ahhoz, hogy azonnal elkészüljek ezzel a munkával. A műhely pedig nemsokára bezár, és nem várhatom el az alkalmazottaimtól, akik egytől egyig családos emberek, hogy túlórázzanak az Ön kedvéért - mondta. - Nem beszélve arról, hogy ki sem tudnám nekik fizetni - tette hozzá halkan.

\- Ha csak a pénz a probléma, akkor a tripláját fizetem a normál munkadíjnak - nyúlt be ingzsebébe a csekkönyvéért Aoi, de a szerelő egy igencsak csúnya pillantással megállította.

\- Nem. Itt nem a pénzről van szó - jelentette ki némi éllel a hangjában, mire Aoi összerezzent. - Az embereim és én így is legtöbbször tizenkét órát dolgozunk nyolc helyett, nem hajthatom őket még jobban túl. Sajnálom, de várnia kell.

Aoi megszeppenten bólintott egyet, és valami bocsánatkérés félét motyogott orra alatt.

\- Felhívom, amikor elkészül az autó - enyhült meg most már Akira hangja. - Haza tud valahogy jutni ma este? Ha kívánja, szívesen hívok taxit.

\- Izé... nem szívesen ülnék taxiba, de köszönöm - motyogta a férfi zavartan. - Megpróbálom elérni az egyik barátomat, hátha értem tudna jönni. Ugye nem bánja, hogy addig itt várakozok? Nem leszek útban, ugye?

\- Ugyan, dehogy - legyintett a szerelő. - De ha nem bánja, nekem most vissza kell mennem dolgozni.

\- Csak tessék - bólintott Aoi, és elővéve mobilját tárcsázni kezdte a legjobb barátja számát, miközben Akira magára hagyta őt az irodában. A legjobb barátról azonban kiderült, hogy nem is annyira jó barát: egyszerűen azt mondta Aoinak, hogy ma nem ér rá érte menni, akkor sem, ha vészhelyzet van. A fekete hajú milliomos idegesen rakta le a telefonját, majd elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Most hogy fog innen hazajutni? Persze hívhatott volna taxit, de utálta azokat, mindig félt a külföldi bevándorlóktól, meg amúgy sem szívesen adta meg idegeneknek a címét, hiszen Tokió legjobb környékén, az egyik legdrágább utcában lakott. A tömegközlekedés pedig szóba sem jöhetett, undorodott a metró és a buszok mocskától!

Aoi sóhajtva hagyta ott az irodát, hogy Akira keresésére induljon, hátha ő tud ajánlani számára valamilyen alternatívát. A férfit az egyik autónál találta meg, szó szerint elmerülve a munkában: szinte derékig a motorházba hajolva. Aoi félrebillentett fejjel nézte egy percig, hiszen így, ebben a pózban még az ormótlan kezeslábasban is szépen kirajzolódott a szerelő feneke - márpedig az egy igencsak szexi darab volt, pici, de sejthetően nagyon is izmos. Mivel nem akarta hirtelen megszólítani, nehogy véletlenül Akira beverje a fejét a motorháztetőbe, ezért csendben megvárta, míg a férfi felegyenesedik, csak utána szólította meg.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában a szerelő, miközben könyékig olajos karját megpróbálta tisztábbá varázsolni egy rongydarab segítségével.

\- Nem tudom, hogyan jussak haza - sóhajtott Aoi.

\- Hívhatok taxit Önnek, de a sarkon túl van egy buszmegálló is - tárta szét a karját Akira, mire a milliomos fancsali képet vágott. Egy ideig csak néztek egymásra, végül a szerelő sóhajtott egyet. - Tudja mit, ha megvárja, míg bezárom a műhelyt, hazaviszem.

Aoi egy pillanatig habozott, hiszen nem ismerte a szerelőt, ám jobb opció jelenleg nem volt, ha nem akart a műhelyben éjszakázni.

\- Azt... nagyon megköszönném - mondta végül, mire Akira bólintott, és folytatta munkáját.

Az idő a műhely zárásáig nagyon lassan telt el. Aoi egész idő alatt a telefonjával, majd amikor az lemerült, az iPadjével játszott Akira irodájában. Néhány végtelennek tűnő óra után végül a szerelő megjelent a helyiségben, mosollyal az arcán.

\- Mára végeztünk, máris bezárom a garázst, utána indulhatunk - mondta. - Közben megérkezett az alkatrész is a Jaguarhoz, holnap reggel az első dolgom lesz nekilátni.

\- Saját maga fogja csinálni?

\- Igen - bólintott Akira. - Ritkán van alkalmam ilyen ritka autókat pofozgatni, többnyire csak Suzukik jutnak nekünk, szóval most úgy döntöttem, kijátszom a főnök kártyát. Gyönyörű autója van, Shiroyama-san, el sem hiszi, mekkora öröm, hogy én javíthatom meg.

Aoi erre nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el szélesen. A szerviz tulajdonosa éppen úgy nézett ki, mint egy kisgyerek karácsonykor, a szemei csillogtak, az ajkai bárgyú vigyorra kunkorodtak. Aranyos volt.

A fiatal milliomos követte a szerelőt kifelé az irodából, és végignézte, hogyan zárja le egyenként az autókat, zárja el a slusszkulcsokat egy páncélszekrényben, és nem kerülhette el a figyelmét, hogy Akira mindegyik járműnek motyog valamit - gyanította, hogy jó éjszakát kíván nekik. Aoi csodálattal figyelte a férfit - már régóta nem látott senkit, aki ennyire lelkesedett volna a munkájáért. A szerelő egy-egy szebb autó motorháztetejét még meg is simogatta, és amikor Aoi jaguárjához ért, olyan szélesen mosolyodott el, hogy a milliomos már-már azt hitte, szét fog repedni a férfi feje a szája mentén. Akira óvatosan végighúzta kezét a tökéletes fényezésen, végig a motorháztetőn, majd az ajtón, egészen a visszapillantó tükörig. Volt ebben a mozdulatban valami ellenállhatatlanul erotikus, ami Aoit, mint a mágnes, odarántotta a szerelő mögé, és egy pillanattal később azon kapta magát, hogy karjai Akira dereka köré fonódnak.

A szerelő láthatóan meghökkenten fordult meg Aoi ölelésében.

\- Shiroyama-san? - pislogott rá.

\- Kérlek, csak Aoi - suttogta rekedten a férfi, majd, mielőtt Akira bármit is mondhatott volna, ajkaira tapasztotta az övéit, és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. A szerelő először csak döbbenten meredt maga elé, ám fél perccel később szemei lecsukódtak, és ugyanolyan hévvel viszonozta a csókot, mint ahogy Aoi nyelve ostromolta az övét. A fiatal milliomos észre sem vette, mikor került Jaguarja motorháztetejére, és mikor volt Akirának ideje lerángatni róla a nyakkendőt, és kigombolni az ingét. Mintha megszűnt volna az idő, vagy mint egy sci-fiben, ugrottak volna egyet térben és időben egy fénysebességnél gyorsabb hajtóművel.

\- Ezt... talán nem kéne - tolta el magától hirtelen Akira, ám Aoi nem engedte el, a férfit az overáljánál fogva tartotta meg, nehogy elszökjön.

\- Miért? Talán nem akarod? - kérdezte, mire a szerelő oldalra nézett.

\- Nem arról van szó, csak... - motyogta, de nem fejezte be a mondatot. Aoi gyanította, hogy azért, mert nincsenek is valódi érvei.

\- A francba is, ne gondolkodj annyit! - morrant rá, mire Akira szemei kissé elkerekedtek. - Te akarsz engem, én akarlak téged, ez ilyen egyszerű. Hidd el, ha nem így lenne, biztosan nem engedném meg neked, hogy tönkretedd a kocsim fényezését, na meg a kedvenc nyakkendőmet - mutatott az említett ruhadarabra, ami egy nagy olajtócsa kellős közepén hevert a földön.

Akira egy percig némán fürkészte a tekintetét, amit Aoi hamar megunt. Újabb heves csókba vonta a másikat, és ha akart is ellenkezni, a szerelő most már végképp megfeledkezett minden ellenérvről. Aoi segítségével megszabadult a kezeslábasától, majd a férfi ingét tépte le - nem érdekelte egyiküket sem, hogy a ruhadarab többet ér, mint a szerelő félévi fizetése -, a térdéig lerángatta nadrágját és boxerét, végül félredobta pólóját és a saját alsóját is. A kezei ösztönösen tudták, hol érintsék a fiatal milliomost, akit minden apró simogatástól, minden csóktól a hideg is kirázott. Ám nem törődtek sokáig az előjátékkal, és cseppet sem voltak gyengédek a másikkal: Aoi körmei végigkarcolták Akira hátát, miközben a szerelő fogai olyan erősen tépték a másik mellbimbóját, hogy a vér is kisercent az érzékeny testrészből. Akira aztán hirtelen újra elszakadt Aoitól, de csupán csak egy pillanatra, míg beszaladt az irodájába, hogy egy doboz óvszerrel és egy tubus síkosítóval térjen vissza.

\- Még jó, hogy mindig tartok magamnál - jegyezte meg inkább csak magának, majd ismét Aoi édes ajkaira tapadt. Nem teketóriázott sokat, néhány pillanattal később a fekete hajú férfi megérezte Akira kutakodó ujjait a két farpofája között, és egy pillanattal később az egyik síkos ujjperc nem túl gyengéden belécsúszott. Aoi belenyögött a csókba, mire Akira elvigyorodott. Elszakadt a hívogató, duzzadt ajkaktól, és a férfi szemébe nézve kedzte őt tágítani, miközben másik keze Aoi férfiasságát kényeztette. Figyelte a férfi minden rezdülését, elbűvölten nézte, ahogy hátraveti fejét, ajkai résnyire tágulnak, és szempillái táncot járnak, miközben hol kinyitja, hol becsukja szemét.

\- Érezni... akarlak - suttogta két hangos nyögés között Aoi, mire Akira sunyi vigyorral az ajkán teljesítette a kívánságát. Hirtelen mozdulattal, durván hatolt belé, és időt sem hagyott a másiknak, hogy hozzászokhasson az érzéshez, máris mozogni kezdett. Két kézzel, a csípőjénél fogva tartotta meg Aoit, ám amikor elfáradt, letette őt a földre, egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította, és lenyomva őt a motorháztetőre hátulról tette őt ismét magáévá.

A milliomos Akira csípőjének minden mozdulatára felnyögött, szinte sikoltott, és amikor a szerelő végre megtalálta benne azt a bizonyos pontot, amitől csillagokat lát az ember, hirtelen adta meg magát a mindent elsöprő orgazmusnak. Akira még lökött rajta néhányat, mielőtt követte volna, és izzadságtól csatakosan Aoi hátára borult. A férfi a válla fölött nézett rá a szőkére, és elmosolyodott.

\- Ez... isteni volt - pihegte.

\- Remélem is - lihegett a hátának a szerelő. - Különben nagy szarban leszek, ha azt mondod, nem érte meg tönkrevágni a Jaguar fényezését.

Aoi felvont szemöldökkel lökte fel magát a motorháztetőről. Csak ekkor látta meg a hosszú karcolásokat, amik az autón éktelenkedtek - saját körmeinek irreálisan mély nyomait. Ha nem tudja, hogy valóban ő csinálta, el sem hiszi, hogy emberi kéz képes akkora kárt okozni egy autó fényezésében, mint egy kulcs vagy szög tudna.

\- A kurva életbe - nyögte.

\- Nyugi, holnap rendbehozom ezt is - csókolt bele a nyaka hajlatába Akira. - Viszont a ruháiddal nem tudok mit kezdeni.

\- Leszarom a ruhákat - fordult meg a férfi ölelésében Aoi, hogy az ajkaira hajolva csókot lopjon tőle. - Csak adj kölcsön valamit, amiben hazamegyek!

\- Van egy váltáspóló és egy gatya az irodámban. Mindjárt jövök - mondta Akira, és elviharzott a szobája felé. Aoi a motorháztetőnek támaszkodva várta, míg visszatér. Sóhajtva nézett le combjára, ami - csak most vette észre - olajfoltos volt, majd a földre, ahol szanaszét hevertek a ruhadarabok és a használt óvszer, amit Akira ki tudja, mikor vett le magáról és csomózott össze.

A szerelő felöltözve tért vissza Aoihoz, egy ugyanolyan kezeslábasban, amit előzőleg is viselt. Egy törölközőt és a váltás ruhákat odaadta Aoinak, majd gyorsan feltakarította gyors numerájuk nyomait. Amikor már mindketten felöltözve álltak a kitakarított műhelyben, Akira még utoljára körbenézett, hogy minden ablakot és ajtót bezárt-e, majd intett a fiatal milliomosnak.

\- Gyere, hátul parkol a kocsim! - vezette ki a hátsó kijáraton a parkolóba, ahol egyetlen autó, egy vörös Mustang állt.

\- Ez a te kocsid? - hitetlenkedett Aoi. - De hisz' az ilyenek egy vagyonba kerülnek! És én még azt hittem, az autószerelők rosszul keresnek.

\- Aoi, az autószerelők tényleg rosszul keresnek - vigyorgott rá Akira. - Ugyanakkor roncsokból képesek maguknak szinte fillérekből összetákolni akármilyen álomjárgányt. Én kiskorom óta akartam egy piros Mustangot, szóval amikor találtam egyet a közeli roncstelepen, megvettem és kipofoztam.

\- Nem látszik rajta, hogy egy roncsból lett összerakva - állapította meg a férfi, mire a szerelő büszkén kihúzta magát, és kinyitotta neki az anyósülés oldalán az ajtót.

\- Ezt bóknak veszem.

Az Aoi lakásáig vezető úton nem sokat beszélgettek, tulajdonképpen csak a milliárdos navigálta Akirát, míg nem parkoltak le a drága apartmankomplexum előtt. A fiatal milliomos, miután kikapcsolta a biztonsági övet, a másik ajkaira hajolt.

\- Gyere fel hozzám - suttogta kéjesen. - Duplázzunk! - Akira pedig, ha akarta volna sem tudta volna visszautasítani az ajánlatot.


End file.
